Christmas on ice
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Eigentlich sollte man Weihnachten mit der Familie verbringen, aber manchmal haben die Naturgewalten anderes im Sinn... LJ - Herumtreiber. One Shot. Reposted


_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters and places from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. _

_**Autoren Bemerkungen:** Danke an Felice für ein ganz schnelles beta-readen! Diese FF ist entstanden für den Weihnachts-WB auf FFland und ich gebe zu, dass sie vielleicht ein wenig 'fluffy' ist :D In Erinnerung an ein gewisses Weihnachtsfest vor 2 Jahren._

_Edit 28.11.2004: Ups. Eigentlich wollte ich in einer meiner anderen Fics was ändern und hab beiChristmas on Ice gelöscht :S Dummes Ich. _

**Christmas on Ice**

Es war noch still in den Gängen Hogwarts, als Albus Dumbledore seufzend und mit betrübtem Gesichtsausdruck am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmer stand. Es war noch früh am Morgen und er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass er sogar den jungen Hauselfen geweckt hatte, als er in der Küche um einen Kakao mit Zitronenschuss gebeten hatte. Zum wiederholten Male fuhr er mit der Hand über das Fensterbrett und bestätigte sich, dass sein Entschluss der richtige gewesen war. Seine Schüler würden ihn genauso wenig mögen, wie er es tat, aber es war ja nicht so als hätte er eine Wahl gehabt.

Einige Stunden später waren die Bänke in der Großen Halle gefüllt von unruhigen und ungeduldigen Schülern. Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien und bis auf die Wenigen, die planten das große Fest auf dem Schloss zu bleiben, waren alle mit Vorfreude darauf erfüllt, ihre Eltern und Verwandten wieder zu sehen. Dunkle Zeiten kamen mit dem Aufstiegs Lord Voldemorts, einem mörderischen Zauberer, auf und so sehr die Meisten es auch verdrängten, war vielen klar, dass dies unter Umständen eine der letzten Gelegenheiten war, die Familie lebendig zu sehen.

Professor Dumbledore hatte die beiden Schulsprecher, Lily Evans und James Potter, zu sich gewinkt und mit blassen Gesichtern kehrten sie zu ihren Freunden am hinteren Ende des Gryffindor Tisches zurück. Auf Remus Frage, was der Grund ihres plötzlichen Stimmungsfalls sei, winkte James nur müde ab und sagte: "Dumbledore wird es gleich für alle verkünden . Sei mir nicht böse Moony, aber ich muss mir mal eben über ein paar Dinge klar werden."

Und wie James es vorausgesagt hatte, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore kurz drauf von seinem Sitz und räusperte sich vernehmlich, bevor er zu sprechen begann: "Meine lieben Schüler." Er machte eine Pause, so als würde er nach Worten suchen und fuhr dann fort,  
"Diejenigen unter euch, die heute schon versucht haben einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen, werden es schon mitbekommen haben: Wir sind in der Nacht von einem Eisregen überrascht worden, der das ganze Gebiet hier in eine spiegelglatte Eisbahn verwandelt an." Gemurmel breitete sich unter den Schülern aus und erst als Professor McGonogall mit ihrem Zauberstab Funken in der Luft versprühte kamen sie wieder zur Ruhe und der Schulleiter konnte seine Erklärung fortsetzen: "Unter diesem Umständen kann der Hogwarts Express seine Arbeit natürlich nicht aufnehmen und so muss ich allen, die heute nach Hause fahren wollten, die traurige Nachricht machen, dass dies diese Weihnachtsferien nicht möglich sein wird." Einige jüngere Schüler begannen zu weinen und wurden von ihren ebenso aufgewühlten Freunden getröstet.

Sirius drehte seine langen Haaren unruhig mit der Hand auf und blickte Lily fragend an:  
"Und was ist mit dem Floh-Netzwerk?" Sie seufzte und sagte resigniert: "Wegen den Wetterbedingungen zu gefährlich. Die Moleküle sind zu instabil." Sie wurden von Brianna unterbrochen, die ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte und flüsterte: "Pst. Es geht noch weiter!" James ergriff Lilys Hand unter dem Tisch und murmelte in ihre Ohr:  
"Ja, leider."

Sam, ein blondes Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs, hatte grade eine Schluck Kürbissaft aus ihrem Kelch genommen und spie dieses sofort wieder aus, als Dumbledore noch etwas verkündete: "Unsere beiden Schulsprecher, Miss Evans und Mr. Potter haben sich eben bereit erklärt, für den morgigen Abend hier in der Halle eine Weihnachtsfeier zu organisieren. Alles weitere ist den Häusern überlassen." Sie blickte James und Lily entsetzt an: "Ihr habt was bitte grade freiwillig zugestimmt?" James wischte sich den Saft aus dem Gesicht und schrie ihren Freunden gegen den Applaus von allen Seiten etwas zu:  
"Von freiwillig kann hier keine Rede sein. Du kennst ja die üblichen, verrückten Ideen unseres Schulleiters." "James.", Lily blickte ihren Freund für den letzten Kommentar tadelnd an, fuhr dann aber an Sam gewandt fort:  
"Aber James hat recht. Wir sind mehr oder weniger nur noch vor die vollendete Tatsache gestellt worden." Remus warf ihnen einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu und sagte in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Stimme: "Also wenn ihr Hilfe braucht..." Lily sah ihn dankbar an:  
"Darauf hatten wir gehofft. Alleine schaffen wir das nie." "Ja, weil ihr in den Schulsprecherräumen mal wieder abgelenkt werdet...", murmelte Sirius leise, aber deutlich für alle. Er stimmte aber, nachdem er James säuerlichen Ausdruck sah, dem jungen Werwolf zu. Peter und Brianna nickten ebenfalls und man konnte davon ausgehen, dass der Rest der Gryffindor-Clique ihres Jahrgangs helfen würde. Fast 7 Jahre hatten gereicht, um unter ihnen eine fest Gemeinschaft zu formen, wenn es auch gelegentlich Streitereien gab. Aber diese waren eindeutig weniger geworden, seit Lily und James beschlossen hatte, erst Freunde und dann ein Paar zu werden. Ja, ohne Zweifel, diese Entwicklung hatte das Leben für viele einfacher gemacht, wie es Peter erst vor kurzem scherzhaft angedeutet hatte.

Lily gähnte und sie war nicht die einzige die müde war. James hatte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt und seine Augen flatterten, genau wie die von Sirius, der an der Couch des Schulsprecherraums lehnte, schon bedenklich. Lediglich Remus kritzelte gelegentlich noch was auf sein Blatt Pergament, aber man konnte nicht davon reden, dass sie schon die bahnbrechende Idee gehabt hatten. Sie wollte kein langweiliges Fest, das konnten die Marauder sich einfach nicht erlauben, und auch wenn der Anlass traurig war - wann hatte man schon einmal die Chance die gesamte Schule zum Weihnachtsfest beisammen zu haben?

Schließlich stieß Sam Sirius Füße von ihren Beinen, sprang auf und sagte bestimmt: "Ich geh eben runter in die Küche und besorg irgendwas Zuckerhaltiges. Kommt irgend jemand mit?" Die meisten drehten ihren Kopf weg, nur Peter konnte ihrem durchdringend Blick nicht standhalten und richtete sich widerwillig auf. Während er seine Arme streckte, wandte er sich in Richtung Schulsprecher und fragte:  
"Es ist schon nach der Sperrstunde. Können wir deinen Umhang haben, Prongs?" Der Angesprochene hob nur kurz seinen Kopf aus der bequemen Position auf dem Schoß seiner Freundin und nickte:  
"Klar. Wenn ihn nicht irgendwer entführt hat, müsste er eigentlich in der Schublade meines Nachschranks liegen." Lily musste unwillkürlich ein Kichern unterdrücken - James Umhang war nun wirkliche die einzige Sache, die einen festen Platz in James Raum hatte. Das heißt, nein, so war auch falsch. Die Marauders Map, hatte auch immer einen bestimmten Platz gehabt, bis Peter sie im vergangenen Monat an den Hausmeister verloren hatte. Die Marauder hatten diesen Tag verflucht, aber dagegen tun hatten sie auch nichts können.

Stirnrunzelnd trat der mollige Junge wieder aus James Zimmer und fragte seinen Freund: "Bist du dir sicher, dass er da ist? Ich kann ihn nirgends finden." Stöhnend erhob sich James und murmelte irgendwas davon, dass man alles selber machen müsste, betrat dann aber seinen Raum um das wertvolle Stück zu suchen. Wenige Minuten kam er blass wieder zurück. Verwirrt fuhr er sich durch die Haare und blickte besorgt in die Runde: "Sagt mal schnell, hat heute schon mal jemand nach dem Frühstück in seinen Schrank geguckt? Bei mir ist alles weg. Inklusive meinem Koffer." Kollektives Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort und kurz drauf bestätige Lily, deren Zimmer ja gegenüber lag, dass auch bei ihr nichts mehr da war.

Sorge war in ihre Gesichter geschrieben, als Lily und James vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Schulleiters standen. Professor Dumbledore legte seine Feder nieder und fragte in seiner großväterlichen Stimme: "Was kann ich für euch beiden tun?" James räusperte sich und antwortete:  
"Meine Sache... Unsere Sachen sind alle weg. Alles ist verschwunden." Der alte Mann strich sich seinen Bart und seufzte:  
"Ah, ja. Das. Ich wusste schon, dass ihr irgendwann deswegen kommen würdet. Seid beruhigt, ihr seit nicht die Einzigen. Kein Schüler Hogwarts hat irgendwelche seiner persönlichen Dinge mehr hier im Schloss." James und Lily sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und Lily sagte mit zittriger Stimme: "Wie bitte?" "Lemondrop?", Professor Dumbledore hielt ihnen eine Dose hin, aber sein Angebot wurde ungeduldig abgelehnt und so sprach er weiter: "Eure Sachen sind im Zug. Wie ihr ja wisst, werden die Koffer und alles immer schon während des Frühstücks des letzten Schultages eingeladen. Leider haben die Hauselfen nicht mitbekommen, dass alle Schüler dieses Jahr hier bleiben und haben alles verpackt. Ihr müsst wissen, dass sie heute morgen noch in der Lage waren mit ihrer eigenen Magie bis zum Zug vorzudringen. Nun ist dies leider nicht mehr möglich." Die Schulsprecherin schluckte und rieb sich die müden Augen: "Dann besteht also keine Chance , dass wir irgendwie in nächster Zeit an unsere Sachen heran kommen?" Albus Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

Frustriert trat James vor im Flur gegen die Mauer, aber bevor er fortfahren konnte, hielt Lily ihn auf:  
"Hey! Die Mauer hat dir doch nichts getan!" Er schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und Lily musste bei dem kindlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lächeln. Sie nahm seine Hand und sagte leise: "Davon wird die Welt schon nicht untergehen, oder?" James grinste schief und seufzte:  
"Nein, du hast recht. Schließlich schwimmt Eis doch oben oder." Seine Freundin fing an zu lachen, denn natürlich hatte er mal wieder ihre Worte verdreht. Dann plötzlich schnipste James mit den Finger: "Das ist es! Komm mit! Ich hab eine Idee!" Und er zog sie mit in Richtung Küche.

Dort wurden sie von einer betrübten Schar Hauselfen begrüßt, die sich anscheinend selbst bestraft hatten, für ihren ungewollten Fehler, die Koffer in den Zug zu bringen. Mitleidsvoll strich Lily einem der kleinen Elfen mit den großen Nasen, über den Verband an seiner Hand und das Wesen blickte sie mit großen, traurigen Augen an. James berührte sanft Lilys Rücken - er hatte in seinem Leben schon genug Erfahrung mit Hauselfen gemacht, dass er wusste, das sie diese kleinen Dinger nicht davon überzeugen würden konnten, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Aber vielleicht konnten er und Lily ihnen helfen, indem sie sie in ihre Pläne mit einbauten.

"Und die Hauselfen haben zugestimmt?",  
Peters Augen glänzten voller Begeisterung. Brianna seufzte genervt:  
"Das haben sie doch jetzt schon drei Mal wiederholt! Glaub's doch einfach!" Für diesen Kommentar wurde sie von Sirius mit einem Schokoladenfrosch abgeworfen, der sich sogleich aufmachte um davon zu hüpfen. Er kam allerdings nicht weit, denn Remus fing ihn geschickt und stopfte den zappelnden Frosch in seinen Mund. Dabei murmelte er durch die Schokolade hindurch:  
"Ich bin gegen die Verschwendung von guten Süßigkeiten." Lachend reichte Lily ihm ein Taschentuch damit er sich die brauner Verschmierung um seinen Mund herum abwischen konnte.

In diesem Moment räusperte sich James, der im Türrahmen gestanden und die ganze Aktion mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun verfolgt hatte. "James!", Lily streckte ihm ihre Hand hin und zog ihn zu sich aufs Sofa. Im Hintergrund machte Sirius Kussgeräusche, wofür er einen Fußtritt von James erntete, was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt mit Lily genau das zu machen, was sein bester Freund soeben angedeutet hatte. Brianna verdrehte die Augen und sprach in einer übertrieben spöttisch Tonlage:  
"Jetzt reicht's aber, ihr Beiden. Herr Schulsprecher, was hat Professor Flitwick gesagt?" James brauchte einen Moment um wieder zu dem eigentlichen Thema zurück zu finden, war aber dann wieder voll da:  
"Er hat versprochen uns zu helfen - wenn wir ordentlich Unterstützung mitbringen!" "Perfekt. Dann kann die Party ja beginnen!",  
Zufrieden machte Sirius seine Beine auf der Couch lang und schloss die Augen. James sah ihn anklagend an: "Hey, du willst hier doch jetzt wohl nicht schlafen, oder?" Sirius öffnete ein Auge und erklärte in einer väterlichen Stimme:  
"Prongs. Es ist nach der Sperrstunde. Du bist Schulsprecher. Du willst uns doch jetzt nicht ehrlich erzählen, wir sollen noch durch die ganze Schule laufen, nur um von euren Räumen in unseren Turm zu kommen, oder?" James tippte sich an die Stirn, stand auf und hob Lily in seine Arme. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trug er sie in Richtung seines Raums, so dass die Schulsprecherin grade noch die Chance hatte über seine Schulter: "Bri, Sam, ihr könnt mein Zimmer haben." zurufen, ehe James hinter ihnen die Tür zuwarf.  
Was für ein Glück, dass sie es nach Wochen harter Arbeit geschafft hatten, die Zauber auf den Zimmern so zu verändern, dass sie nun jeweils auch die Räume des anderen betreten konnten.

Sie konnten mit ihrer Arbeit in der Großen Halle erst nach dem Mittagessen beginnen und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie auch den letzten neugierigen Schüler rausgescheucht hatten. Als er die kleinen, schelmischen Gesichter der jüngeren Schüler sah, hatte James sich unangenehm an sich selbst vor ein paar Jahren erinnert gefühlt und hoffte nun, dass keiner das Fest irgendwie unangenehm unterbrechen würde, so wie er und seine Freunde es früher getan hätten.

Mitten zwischen ihnen stand auf einem Hocker der kleine Professor Flitwick und gab Anweisungen und Belehrungen, wie man diesen ganz besonderen Zauber ausführte, der die Halle in das Verwandeln sollte, was James sich gestern in einem Geistesblitz vorgestellt hatte. Nach und nach verloren die braunen Holztische ihre Farbe und verwandelten sich in Eistische, die allerdings nicht schmolzen und auch nicht kalt, sondern angenehm warm waren. Auch der Boden nahm unter der geschickten Zauberstabführung der Mädchen die Oberfläche eines gefrorenen Sees an, auf dem man zuerst auch ausrutschte, aber gegen den Protest der Marauder wurde auch er mit einem Anti-Rutsch-Zauber gelegt. Professor Dumbledore half ihnen mit einem kindlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, den Zauber der Decke auch auf den Boden zu übertragen und nun sah es so aus, als würden man über den großen See laufen und gelegentlich sah man einen der Wassermenschen vorbei schwimmen. Sirius schwor zudem darauf den Giant Squid gesehen zu haben, was aber besonders Remus angezweifelt wurde, der seinen Freund darauf hinwies, dass der Giant Squid wie viele andere Tiere auch einen Winterschlaf hielt. Sirius brachte dies allerdings nicht von seiner Überzeugung ab.

Professor Dumbledore eröffnete das Fest schon in den frühen Abendstunden, so dass auch die jüngeren Schüler Gelegenheit hatte noch relativ lange dem Fest beizuwohnen, ehe ihnen die Augen zufielen. Mit wohlwollender Genugtuung nahmen die Schüler des 7. Jahrgangs die erstaunten Ausrufe und begeisterten Lobe auf und vergaßen darüber auch wieder, wie anstrengend die ganze Vorbereitung gewesen war. James sprang auf den Tisch und musste von Lily wieder stabilisiert werden, denn auf die Tischoberflächen hatten sie keinen Anti-Rutsch-Zauber gelegt. Er versuchte sich zu räuspern, aber keiner hörte ihn. Daraufhin gab er Sirius ein Zeichen und um ihn herum schossen winzig kleine Feuerwerke in die Luft, die die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn lenkte und er begann seine kleine Ansprache:  
"Hallo ihr Alle! Erst einmal wünsche ich euch natürlich ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und ich will auch gar keine langen Reden schwingen, wie ihr wisst bin ich dafür viel zu schüchtern." Ein Lachen ging durch die Reihen der älteren Schüler, die James noch als arroganten Sprücheklopfer kennen gelernt hatten und James wartete ab, bis auch der letzte sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Wer aber genau hin guckte, konnte die kleine Rötung auf seinen Wangen sehen. "Lily und ich wollten nur allen danken, die uns heute und gestern geholfen haben und wir hoffen im Namen der Hauselfen, dass ihr ihnen mit dem ganz besonderen Menü das gleich folgt verzeiht! Guten Appetit!" Dazu klatschte er in die Hände und auf den Tischen erschienen scheinbar unendlich viele verschiedene Schüsseln, die alle samt wie ihr Inhalt durchsichtig waren.

Sirius kaute auf einer durchsichtigen Zuckerstange herum und murmelte irgend etwas von "Merlin, bin ich voll!", als Lily ihm auf die Schulter tippte und ihm ins Ohr flüstere:  
"Weißt du wo James ist?" Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an: "Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir?" Lily runzelte die Stirn, aber bevor die etwas sagen konnte, erklang Remus Stimme hinter ihnen:  
"Ich will hier jetzt keine Gerüchte in die Welt setzten, aber ich glaube er ist draußen." Lily lächelte ihm dankbar zu und kämpfte sich durch die anderen Schüler in Richtung Tür. Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf und sah seinen Freund verwirrt an:  
"Wie konntest du verstehen was sie wollte?" Remus grinste ihn an und sagte: "Werwolfgehör. Außerdem bin ich den Anblick von Lily alleine schon gar nicht mehr gewohnt - da konnte sie nur ihr Gegenstück suchen."

Lily rannte mit hastigen Schritten die Treppen zu ihren Räume hoch und blickte von dort aus dem Fenster. Und tatsächlich, ganz in ihrer Nähe schwebte James gedankenverloren auf seinem Besen. Nachdem sie ihren Umhang aus ihrem Zimmer geholt hatte, kletterte sie auf das Fensterbrett und rief James zu:  
"Hey, du Fremder! Nimm mich mit!"

Als er Lilys Stimme hörte, zuckte James zusammen und blickte sich verwirrt um. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass seine Freundin dort verdammt weit über dem Erdboden im Fensterrahmen balancierte und schnell flog er zu ihr hinüber, so, dass sie vor ihm auf den Besen klettern konnte. Nachdem sie beide eine bequeme Position gefunden hatten, beschwerte er sich:  
"Erschreck mich nicht so!" Lilys helle Lachen erklang in der Nacht: "Hey, du bist derjenige der verschwunden war. Wenn überhaupt, hätte ich ein Recht mir Sorgen zu machen!" James murmelte ein "Entschuldigung" in ihre Haare und lenkte seinen Besen langsam in Richtung See. Lily schwieg. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit James und sie war fest entschlossen herauszufinden was es war. Aber er würde von selbst den Anfang machen müssen.

Nachdenklich stützte er sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab und schloss die Augen. Der Besen schwankte in ersten Moment als James seine Hände vom Griff nahm und sie um Lilys Bauch legte, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder. Genüsslich kuschelte sie sich stärker an, zum einen weil ihr diese Position durchaus gefiel, zum anderen weil sein Körper hier draußen in dieser Kälte eine nicht unwillkommene Wärmequelle darstellte. Sie war so in ihre eigene Welt versunken, dass sie erst nicht mitbekam, dass James sprach und sie musste nachfragen:  
"Hm, tschuldigung. Ich hab grade nicht zugehört, was hast du gesagt?" James lächelte und wiederholte: "Ich hab' gesagt, dass ich alles so schön geplant hatte.", Seine Stimme klang bedauernd, "Ich wollte am Weihnachtsabend zu dir ins Zimmer apparieren und dich überraschen." Er seufzte und fuhr fort: "Und jetzt das. Ich hab noch nicht mal dein Weihnachtsgeschenk hier."

Lily reagierte nicht direkt auf seine Aussage, sondern wies ihn nur kurz dazu an, sie gut festzuhalten. Ganz vorsichtig hob sie ihr linkes Bein über den Besen, so das sie seitwärts saß und schaffte es dann in einem Balanceakt ihre Position erneut zu verändern so, dass sie nun umkehrt Platz auf James Silver Arrow hatte und ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.  
James hatte nun seine Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschanzt, so dass sie die ihre frei hatte und ihm mit der behandschuhten Hand über die von Kälte gerötete Wange streiche konnte. Dann lehnte sie sich vor und plazierte einen schnellen Kuss auf seinen Lippen. "Weißt du", während Lily sprach fuhr sie die Konturen seiner Gesichtszüge nach, "Ich finde alleine der Gedanke zählt schon. Ich brauche kein Geschenk von dir, dass wir hier zusammen sind ist schon mehr als genug." Man sah James an, dass er am liebsten protestiert hätte, aber Lily legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Ob wir nun hier oder in meinem Zimmer in London sind tut nichts zur Sache, Hauptsache wir sind zusammen. Und außerdem", sie deutete mit der freien Hand auf die Landschaft unter ihnen, "einen so schönen Blick hätten wir aus meinem Fenster zu Hause nicht gehabt."

Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend nahm James sich die Zeit sich umzugucken, ohne dabei immer Frust zu empfinden. Sie schwebten über dem zugefrorenen großen See und in der Ferne glitzerte Hogwarts. In fast jedem Fenster des Schlosses leuchteten Kerzen und spiegelten sich an den zugefrorenen Mauern wider. Der Regen hatte über Nacht, dass ganze Gebäude mit einer Eisschicht überzogen, die nun bei Nacht alles erstrahlen lies. Und wenn man ganz genau hinhörte, so klang auch hier noch die leise Musik aus der Festhalle nach.

Ein Lächeln erreichte seine Lippen und fand sein Gegenstück auf Lilys Gesicht. Seine eine Hand umfasste wieder den Holzgriff des Besens und mit der andere zog er Lily noch näher an sich. Vorsichtig ertasteten seine kalten Lippen Lilys und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss, der so leidenschaftlich wurde, wie man es sich eben erlauben kann, wenn man 50 Meter über dem Erdboden auf einem Besen schwebte.

"Hey. Ihr Turteltauben, auseinander! Ihr werdet vermisst." So aufeinander konzentriert, hatten Lily und James nicht mitbekommen, wie sich der Rest der Marauder auf ihren Besen angepirscht und umkreist hatten. Sirius stützte mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Griff und beobachtete sie interessiert, während Remus in seiner Hand eine magische Kamera hielt und sich offensichtlich über ein soeben geschossenes Photo freute. James löste sich zwar nur ungern von Lily, warf Remus aber einen 'Wir reden später'-Blick zu. Doch der streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus, verstaute die Kamera sicher in seiner Umhangstasche und rief ihm herausfordernd zu: "Fang mich doch!" Und er lehnte sich vor und flog mit beachtlichem Tempo los in Richtung Schloss.

Lily merkte wie James sich anspannte und sie blickte ihn warnend an: "Das wagst du nicht!" Er grinste sie entschuldigend an, fasst vor ihr an den Besengriff, so dass sie sicher zwischen seinen Armen war und raste Remus hinter her. Seine Freundin schrie entsetzt auf. Lachend blickten Peter und Sirius ihnen hinter her, aber nachdem man ihre Freunde auf Grund der Dunkelheit kaum noch erkennen konnte, fragte Peter besorgt: "Meinst du, Lily verzeiht Prongs das?" Sirius legte dem kleineren Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte halb spöttisch, halb beruhigend: "Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Wormtail. Wenn Lily nicht halb so viel Spaß daran hatte wie James, dann mache ich naher Snape einen Heiratsantrag."

Er hatte Glück, denn als sie einige Zeit später auf dem glatten Boden vor der Haupttür landeten und prompt auf dem Boden ausrutschten, fanden sie eine völlig zerzauste, aber hysterisch lachende Lily in James Armen. Den anderen Beiden ging es nicht viel besser: Remus hing der Umhang nur noch halb auf der Schulter und lediglich sein Besen hinderte ihn daran umzufallen. Ihr schwarzhaariger Freund hatte sein Gesicht in Lilys Haaren vergraben und seine Schultern zuckten unkontrolliert. Sirius und Peter zogen sich gegenseitig aneinander hoch und alle zusammen schlitterten sie durch die Tür wieder ins Gebäude hinein.

Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, wie kalt es draußen gewesen war. Ihre Nasen und Wangen glühten so rot wie Lilys Haar und an den Borsten ihrer Besen hatten sich Eiskristalle gebildet sie jetzt schmolzen und zu Boden tropften. So machten sie einen kurzen Umweg über die Schulsprecherräume, wo Lily einen Wärmezauber über sie alle verhängte, bevor sie sich wieder in der großen Halle einfanden.

Dort war das Fest in vollem Gange. Die großen Tannenbäume, die Hagrid schon in der vergangenen Woche in die Halle verbrachtet hatte, bogen ihre Äste unter der Last der vielen Holzsterne und roten Äpfel und überall glitzerten und funkelten Tausende von Kerzen. Keiner trug die Schuluniform und die Meisten waren in ihren ganz normalen Alltagsklamotten, wie sie grade modern waren in der magischen und der Muggelwelt, erschienen, was dem ganzen eine sehr gemütliche und heimische Atmosphäre verlieh.

Sie mischten sich wieder unter die Menge, denn an diesem Tag gab es keine Haustische, auch wenn natürlich Cliquenbildung vor allem in Richtung der Slytherinmitglieder nicht zu verhindern war. Lily, die mit James in Richtung Sam und Brianna schlenderte, deutete auf eine Gruppe junger Hexen und Zauberer, die auf einem der Tische saßen und mit viel Elan auf einigen klassischen Musikinstrumenten spielten. Remus hatte sie soeben mit seiner Gitarre in der Hand zu ihnen gesellt und eine helle Frauenstimme stimmte "Go tell it on the mountain" an. Langsam aber stetig fielen immer mehr Stimmen in den Chor ein, der immer weiter anschwoll, bis er die ganze Halle erfüllte. James drückte lächelnd Lilys Hand. Sie mussten nichts sagen, sie verstanden sich auch so. Das war eines der Dinge gewesen, dass nicht geplant war, aber das Weihnachtsfest hatte etwas bewirkt, was seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr da gewesen war: Es hatte es geschafft die Schüler aller Häuser, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, zu vereinen zu einer Gruppe, die alle zusammen das Fest der Liebe feierten.

"Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein.", Albus Dumbledore war hinter sie getreten. In seiner Hand hielt er einen großen Kelch Punsch und seine Augen glänzten gerührt, "Ihr habt ein unglaubliches Fest auf die Beine gestellt." James grinste ihn nur mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen an und sagte: "Das waren nicht wir, Professor, das war der Geist von Weihnachten." Und er fiel mit Lily in den Chor ein, der nun "Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht" sang. Lily hatte recht gehabt.

Sie brauchten keine pompösen, teuren Geschenke - es gab so viel unbezahlbares, was so viel mehr wert war und Lily neben ihm war ganz sicher eines dieser.

_**Ende**_

_© Anne Schüler, 2004_


End file.
